The Mysterious Eevee - REMASTERED EDITION
by JaykeTheFennec
Summary: Jake was a normal teen, did his schoolwork, played video games, had friends. It all changed when he was sucked into an alternate reality created entirely of Pokemon! Figure out his purpose on his adventure with his new found friends and perhaps see him save the entire Pokemon world!
1. Jake the Eevee

**The Pevar Residence**

I grouchily walk into my room, slamming the door behind me and tossing my phone onto my beanbag chair. I was tired after today, lots of hard work and energy put into my day and I needed to cool down. I had been working on a car with my father, a Volkswagon bug to be specific. My little sister, known as Mallory, had named it the iconic Herbie, her being a huge fan of the movies. I looked up at the ceiling with my thoughts and eventually shut my eyes and fell into a short nap.

I open my eyes and yawn, stretching my arms and looking over at the alarm clock on my table. It read a faint 20:34. I pushed myself up lazily and looked around my room. It was getting late, but luckily it was the weekend tomorrow so I didn't have to worry about school or anything of that matter for now.

I paced the room for a short time wondering what to do. Then I got a great idea. I walked over to my dresser and picked up a Dsi off the top. I blew off the dust on the top of the device and quickly popped out the cartridge. It was a little faded, but I clearly could read "Pokemon Platinum" on it. I smiled and pushed it back in hearing that familiar 'click' sound.

I booted up the device after years of never touching it and smiled as I saw my old save appear. I loaded it up and the memories flooded in. Instantaneously without a doubt, I remembered my adventure through the game. I opened my Pokemon and saw my old team. It consisted of a Luxray, Ninetales, Spiritomb, Infernape, an egg, and of course my favorite, a Shiny Eevee. I smiled and looked at the cutie on my screen, he was still level 1 as I had left him after getting him traded to me from a friend.

I looked at the Eevee's name and chuckled at myself. It was named Jake. Jake after me, my friend had farmed this shiny Eevee for my birthday since he knew how much I loved the Pokemon and it made me glad how much time he had put into creating the character. I looked over at the clock after a while of browsing through the game, and it read 2:30, and my jaw dropped practically like an anvil. I was shocked.

Quickly I through the Dsi to the side, not bothering to save and I stripped down to just my undergarments and my nice pink shirt. I hopped right into my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

 **Scurrying Fields**

"Wake up." I heard someone say, still being half asleep I struggled to recognize the voice. I felt a soft push against my body and I whined half-mindedly. "Come on... Wake up." That voice was not a familiar one, I mentally scratched my head trying to figure out the voice, my body still not in the mood to budge an inch. I layed there not moving and grumbling to the calls. "Ugh…" I heard the voice whine, I whimpered softly and moved around in… grass? That's what it felt like at least, but then my senses were overwhelmed by a warm embrace-sort of. It was warming up around me like a hot bath, but it was getting even hotter. I guarantee that was not a hot bath.

"AHH!" I jump up and roll on the ground, quickly realizing I was set ablaze, I rolled around quickly and the fire quickly subsided and I panted looking over at what the hell could have just woken me up. There is smoke in all of my vision as I see a familiar figure appear. Six tails, reddish-fur, tri-curled hair tuft. I would recognize a Vulpix anywhere.

My mouth hung wide and the Vulpix looked at me.

"Cat got your tongue boy?" she said, at least it _sounded_ like a she, "Your lucky I woke you up, anyone could come and snatch up a cute little Eevee like you anytime they wanted. I roll my eyes at the obvious statement and it takes me a second to realize.

"Wait… Eevee?"

"Yes, do you even know what you are?"

I look down at my ha- paw. I look down at my paw wide-eyed.

"N-no way, I have to be dreaming! This is a dream right?"

* * *

 _Author's Note ; Hey everyone, after being gone so long_ i'm _making my return to the website, if you didn't know I have been working on my Wattpad and Youtube channel for awhile and I got caught up in those instead of this, so if you wanna go support me please do, my Youtuber is JaykeTheFennec and my_ wattpad _is Cosmicwave5._

 _Anyways!_ Hopefully _I can keep up! Cya all soon!_


	2. Valo the Vulpix

**?̴̮̬̯͈̱̳̝̼͙̹͇̹̝̩͋͒̂̇͊͆̓͂͐͌̈́̚͝#̶̨̛̲̟̻̻̠͔͎̩̖̳̆́̊̾̇̿ͅ$̴͙̱͕͈͚͉̖̮̙͇́̀̾̇́́̓̒̌̂̏̿#̴̛͔̪̗̘͔̙͍͕̖̘̮̹̎̒̂̿͛̄̐͆̈́͑͘!̸͓̖͓̼̰̼̪̙̹̓̈́͂̒S̶̺͉̰̮̤̘͙͇̱͈̗̔̅̐͐͑̽͐͌̆D̷̨̡͔̮̙̜̯̟͔̘̙̝̝͂̀F̵̫̩̝̯̣̜͔̟̣͍̔̑̽̅̅́̃̓́͜͝͠͠Ǎ̶̡̮̼̤̝͙͙̬̗͠!̸̡̡̭̰͎̱͚̙̱̹̉̈̊͜͜͝ ̸̼̂̅̽͗͋̈́͗͝Ḍ̸̡̛̪̯̞͙̫̫͍͙͗̈͆͆͊́̃̎́́̂̍̾̕ͅͅS̶͉̙̮̪̘̖̳̖̻̖̰͕̆͆̇͛̿͛͛̄͗͝A̴̢̡̫̭̼̹͉̼̠͙̣͒͠**

..…

Peace...

Quiet…

Tranquility…

I open my eyes to a white room, looking around all I can see is white, as far as the eyes can see. I must have been dreaming, I mean if anime and tv taught me anything this should be a dream sequence right?

 _Ugg my body hurts._ I think to myself, trying to move my new body it hurts a lot, to say the least, imagine getting hit with a bat over your whole body by a seasoned home-run hitter. That's what it feels like to me. I look up as see a floating screen-like image in front of me, I see a Vulpix and an Eevee next to each other, the VUlpix trying to wake the Eevee up.

"I'm just gonna go with the wild assumption that me, I know crazy guess," I say to myself. Getting the power to finally stand I do and feel a little bit wobbly, still, use to this odd body.

 _How did I get here?_ I wonder to myself. Last I remembered I had woken up and saw myself as an Eevee, perhaps I'm still in that world? I assumed it was a dream, but I don't think I can feel things in a dream.

 **Scurrying Fields**

"AHHH!" I yell again and running in circles from the pain on my rump. Rolling more in the grass to put out the flame. After its out, I turn and glare at the Vulpix. "The absolute heck are you thinking?" I yell at her angrily and she only chuckles in return.

"You really need to grow a tolerance for heat, I only spit a light flame," she said giggling helplessly at my ridiculous reaction.

"Oh, yea must be my bad for freaking out when my butt is on fire!" I yelled back,

"Tail." she corrected. I looked back and saw it waving it with my own willpower, try to become accustomed to the new appendage. I hardly looked for a second and looked right back at her, still not a happy camper. "Fine, sorry for setting your tail ablaze, but hey, you passed out immediately after you rambled something about dreaming so I figured I'd wake you up again. Like I said, many would pay a good price for an Eevee." I take her message and sit down on my rump, even being new to this body of mine, I could still understand how it worked.

"Thanks…" I said grumpily looking at her. She smiled and bowed towards me.

"My name is Valo," she said in a fancy-ish voice and smiled at me lifting herself back up to all 4 paws. "Would you kindly tell me your name?"

"...Jake." I hesitated to speak out, I was busy analyzing her. She was definitely a Vulpix, no mimics here. I was trying to figure her out before I got used to her presence. Maybe at least first I can get some information from her, "Hey Valo? That's your name right?"

"Yes it is," she responded taking a seat in front of me.

"Where are we?" I questioned her looking around at the seemingly open field we were in. One one side was a very dark forest, another side a beachy area.

"Why we are in the **Scurrying Fields** of course! It's like you've never been in the Pokemon world!" she responded somewhat eager to share, I thought to myself; _If only she knew_.  
"It's the most popular place for species like Pidgeys, Tauros, Miltank, and similar hangout! Not many Eevees are these parts though so I was shocked to see you." Well, that explains almost nothing. However, at least I know where I am. "I was gonna ask you before your rudely passed out," Yea cause I planned to pass out, "if your family had brought you here or something, maybe an Eevee school trip?" I listened and only heard _Family_. I wonder, am I still at home? Is my family sitting by my bed trying to wake me up? Or maybe this is a completely separate world, but then why would I have become an Eevee? Nothing here makes any sense.

After she rambles for a while about the **Securing Fields** I decide to speak up.

"Hey, Valo?" I ask curiously, she quiets down and looks at me, motioning for me to continue my statement, "I'm lost, I have no idea what you're talking about. My family is not here and I'm not sure where I should go." she looks at me and thinks for a second.

"Hmm well, until you know where your family is, your perfectly fine to bunk at my place, I don't really have any friends anyway, so I won't mind your company," she responds. I really don't wanna take her up on her offer because I can see her as being quite annoying, but with no clue of where I am, how I got here and so forth, I decide I can trust her, for now.

"Sure sound like a great idea," I respond to her with the happiest voice I can, trying to sound convincing. She smiles and stands up,

"Well let's go then cutie," she says starting to walk off. I grumble and stand up, I hate it when being called cute, but as an Eevee, beggars can't be choosers. I follow her quickly and try to keep up my pace to stay even with hers. For a small Pokemon like herself, she walks really fast. Then again in a bit smaller than her, so I guess that makes sense. Yet this world must not reflect the Pokemon world directly since I should be a foot shorter, yet I'm just hardly a half-foot shorter, odd.  
She strides happily next to me, oddly even after what seems like 10-20 minutes of walking we are still in this odd open plains, but luckily I see some trees up ahead. We make it into the forest and instead of the wind blowing, I instead can hear lots of Pokemon running around. I see Caterpies and Beedrills, I hear many voices, but I'm not able to trace any too specific Pokemon.

Now thinking about it though I hear something beating… odd. I look around trying to figure out what it is. Stopping in place, I close my eyes and focus on the sound. I hear it getting fainter and fainter though as I try and listen.

"HEY!" I hear Valo yell and it snaps me out of my confusion. I look up and see her quite far ahead now into the forest and I quickly start to run and catch up. Once I reach her I am panting quite quickly. "What were you doing back there Jake?" She asks confused. I tell her I thought I heard something and she chuckled at my confused response and dismissed the topic.

Soon enough we reached her home, it was in a quiet little patch of the woods, which was very nice. I looked at the old shacks of a house, I wonder how they would build such things but I dismissed the thought as she guided me into her home.

"I'll find a place for you to sleep Jake," she said walking off to the other side of the one-room house. I look around seeing only a pile of hay, some basic cooking stuff, I think? And that's about all besides a short table. She comes back and makes a pile of hay in the house on the other side, "Come test it out!" she beckons. I walk over and drop onto the hay, it was surprisingly comfortable. I look up at her and she smiles and goes and lays down in her own pile.

It was getting late I was sure, but I still need to learn more about this new world. And I was going to do just that, for now, though I'll sleep. Just like that I shut my eyes and drifted off. As I was falling asleep I could still hear the soft thumping sound. I looked around the room one more time at Valo sleeping soundly and I smiled, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Authors Note; Thanks to everyone who is enjoying so far, after today I'll be slowing down the production of these chapters but hopefully, many of you will stay to watch. However, ending off this chapter I wanna say for those who are criticizing the story. This story is very closely related to the Original version I made years ago which you can find on my page. I'll try to enhance the story, but it'll take some time. For everyone grammatically criticizing it, don't, this story is not meant to be grammatically perfect or punctually correct, don't look at it that way. Anyways cya all next chapter._


	3. Newfound Power

I awake ears perked towards the direction of the door. I heard a Valo's voice and a sterner more angry voice yelling back. I decide to sneak a peek, who knows, Valo could be in heaps of trouble.

I get up and slowly step towards the entrance and peek out seeing Valo yelling back at a- Shiny Growlithe?

 _Odd…_ I think to myself. I listen into their conversation quietly making sure not to alert them of my presence. It didn't take much effort to get in range of hearing after all, I was not only an Eevee, but they were yelling quite loudly.

"Why the hell are you here Growlth? I thought you left to be with that stupid pack you tried to make me conform too! Why are you back? To annoy me more?" I heard Valo yell at the imposing canine.

"Why do you care? You're just a mere Vulpix! I am allowed to step all over your turf your kind don't mean anything Val! Get out of my way and out of my house!" the other yelled back.

The conversation didn't make much sense at the start but from listening for a few minutes I could break it down. Growlth wanted his home back that he gave to Valo, a little odd. I could tell Valo didn't wanna give it up. I wanted to spring in but I feel as if I would make things worse. I looked back into the home and did take in that it didn't seem like a house someone with Valo's personality would live in, it seemed very rough and there were ember marks all over the ceiling. I must've missed them in the dusk last night.

*SMACK* I jumped at the sound and looked back outside, all I could see now was Valo skidded back a couple feet in the dirt and struggling to get back on her feet.

"That's what you get! This is my home and I never want you to ever try to fight that claim! You know it's true you ungrateful-" right before he finished Valo scorched flames all over him, he was fire though so I didn't expect much from her attempt to fight back. The Growlithe unironically growled as he fired an ember in her direction, this was getting intense. She took the ember and her eyes glowed a fiery red as she fired back even harder. It seemed like the Flash Fire ability from the games. A little weird if you ask me. I kept watching silently however as the fire hit Growlithe and smoke developed around him. It was a second or two of silence as the smoke cleared, however Growlithe was gone. I looked around and saw him behind a tree I looked at Valo a bit worried as she scurried into the open field. Looking around she saw nothing from her angel and Growlithe took this opportunity to go in. He rushed in and tackled Vulpix into another tree. He jumped back and chuckled as once again Valo struggled to stand. "You're not ready to fight Val! You're as weak as you've always been!"

I grit my teeth finally realizing that Valo wouldn't win this alone. I hesitate for a second before turning the corner and hitting the Growlithe back a few feet. He rolled a bit and skidded to a stop looking over at me. He looked over at me and smiled almost like he enjoyed that.

"And who is this?" he says menacingly and he targets me now. I grit my teeth and don't say a word. "Silent type are we now? Maybe Val might wanna chat up?" He says this looking over at Val now coughing and looking at me and over to him.

"Don't hurt him Growlth!" she says worryingly. I look at her and in that split second I get hit back a barrage of fire attacks. I flinch and stumble back with every ember that hits I eventually fall to my side and try to force myself up as I see a Fire Blast come my way and connect with me head on, knocking me back another 5 feet into the trees. Coughing I look up and see Growlth walking my way. I see Valo then jump in front of him and try to hold him off, but he easily knocks her to the side this time with a mere headbutt. I finally stand and pant heavily looking towards the Growlithe and bare my teeth.

"You're a tough one," he chuckles, "surprised you can stand after that attack, it's nothing personal that I have to beat you down Eevee, you're just in my way." I cough and look right at him my vision turning slowly red. I was not about to be beat by a Growlithe of all things. I look at him and start to run towards him again hoping to hit, he smiles and fires another attack at me, however before it reaches me, time seems to slow to a near-stop. I look over at Valo and see her trying to get up and looking back forward I see the fire coming my way. I close my eyes and focus as I run forward and in a few seconds I feel contact not with the fire, but with a body. I open my eyes as I see the Growlithe hit back around 20 feet and I stand there without a small hint of burns. I felt a new aura radiating around me and see the Growlithe stand and go wide-eyed at me. I look confused and look at my own paw. My fur was no longer brown, my fur had turned Red? I turned into a Flareon? I look back up and saw the Growlithe regain his composure and send another Fire Blast at me. This time however I stood my ground as it seemed to hit me and then dissipate into my fur. I smirked at this newfound power and glared at the Growlithe. Smiling I rushed into the Growlithe again at this incredible speed.

"So that's what a quick attack feels like!" I chuckled exhilarated. I rush into him again and again as he tries to fight back, he got a few bites on me, but everytime I threw him off and rushed around him hitting him into another rock or tree. The weirdest part is it felt like I wasn't hit at all, this… gift made me feel immune to anything that Growlithe used against me. After awhile of this back and forth fighting he eventually stands up coughing and growling.

"I'll be back you two." he says before turning tail and running off. I smile at my win against him finally after so long of fighting. This newfound power was insane to me. I look into a woods a bit longer before turning around and seeing Valo running towards me, as she did time slowed down again, like before. I looked at her as my vision went blurry and my body felt incredible pain out of nowhere, my mind groggy and view distorted, as she reached me I could feel my body fall sideways and I eventually blacked out on the floor. Last thing I saw before blacking out however was Valo looking me in the eyes and I could faintly hear her yelling my name.

* * *

 _Authors Note; Thanks for reading this next part of the story, I kinda lost track of it's existance when school came back after my Winter Break, i'll make more constant attempts to update the story, but if you wanna keep me up-to-date with the story more frequently, contacting me on my social media (Twitter in this case) woudl really keep me consistantly updating. Anyways, until next time!_

Twitter - JaykeTheFennec


End file.
